1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of low cost, modular building structures. In particular, the invention relates to housing which will satisfy the needs of third world countries and cities having high populations of homeless people. Specifically, the invention relates to building structures in which all elements; for example, walls, floors, ceilings, windows, door and structural beams; are provided as prefabricated modular elements configured so as to matingly engage, one to another, for assembly of a building structure by unskilled labor.
2. Prior Art
A poorly built home is a constant irritant. Walls do not meet at right angles making cabinetry and wallpapering a major task. Properly hung shelving and pictures appear to hang crookedly when floors and ceilings are not parallel or walls are not plumb. Floors that incline contribute their own wealth of annoyances.
Such nuisances often arise when one purchases an antique home in which the foundation has settled in a way so as to cause dimensional distortions within the building structure. However, such problems assume the role of major irritants when they are encountered in newly built structures. Then, they signal the incompetence of the workmen involved in the building of the structure. The self-built home of the first-time builder is often an example of this as evidenced by the wry statement to the effect frequently made by such a builder, "I learned a lot when I built this house. There are mistakes here I'll never make again."
To avoid such problems, the erection of buildings is generally reserved for skilled craftsmen in the building trades. Because a man is worthy of his labor, the costs of providing properly constructed housing for the indigent homeless in the Unites States, as well as in other countries of the world, is often beyond the budgetary constraints experienced by local and national governments. It is the intent of this invention to provide the means and method leading to low cost building construction wherein inexpensive, unskilled labor, directed by a skilled foreman, is exclusively employed. The materials utilized will be of low cost so as to bring the buildings within the budgetary availability of governments, and governmental agencies seeking to meet the needs of indigent homeless as well as providing highly utilitarian and efficient commercial and modern living facilities.